This disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus with a display section on which screens are displayed and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium that stores a display control program.
A typical electronic apparatus that displays screens on its display section is capable of storing data for a plurality of types of screens in a storage section and displaying a screen on the display section based on only data permitted to be displayed among the data for the screens in the storage section. The typical electronic apparatus stores data for a plurality of types of screens that may be possibly displayed on the display section into the storage section in advance and selects data for a screen to be actually displayed on the display section from the data for the plurality of types of the screens stored in the storage section. Therefore, when screens are switched, there is no need to create data for a screen to be displayed after switching screens. Thus, the typical electronic apparatus can switch screens at high speed.